The 101st Hunger Games
by LemonySprings
Summary: It’s been a year since the fourth Quarter Quell. Expectations are high. OPEN SYOT (desc is really vague, sorry I can’t write these)
1. Pre-Reaping

**Hi there! I'll call myself Lemon during these A/Ns. I'm new to fanfiction on this website, so I'd appreciate any constructive criticism. Instead of hating, suggest improvements. **

**This will be my longest A/N. **

**This is an open SYOT, and at the beginning of each chapter I release, I'll post the updated tribute list. I'll accept tributes from comments and private messaging, but if I have to pick between one, and they're both equally good, I'll pick the comment one. **

**I don't want Mary Sues or Gary Stus. At least one weakness, and they can't be "amazing at everything, super popular" etc. Please make your characters realistic. **

**I'm planning on releasing chapters around 2-3k words long, and around once a week, but _please _assist me in this and give me as much to work with as you can, or I'll probably have to edit massive aspects of your tribute. I'll give each tribute their own chapter. My next chapter will be released as soon as I get three entries for a tribute. **

**Max 3 tributes per person. It's not a first come first serve, but I take the first two tributes for that spot, then pick one. Also, if I really like a character, or I'm pushing to get a new chapter out as soon as possible but I don't have enough tributes, I'll pick the first one even if there isn't a second one. More of a chance if you were first. I also may change your character's district to avoid disappointment. If I have a D1 female filled, for example, and there are no applications for D2 female, I might edit the character to put them in another district. I'll pick characters which I find interesting, not ones which are overpowered and should win. I recommend putting a physical weakness and a mental weakness, like they're not very quick and they trust everyone. **

**Trust can be a weakness, but so can not trusting. **

**In the tribute form, I mention Preferred Placing Idea. This means you pick a vague placing for them, the groups are: 1-5, 6-11, 12-17, 18-24. Be realistic here.**

**If a part of the form is italic, it's _compulsory. _If you don't add it, I'll do it. **

**The tribute form is as follows:**

**_Name: _**

**_Age: _**

**_District:_**

**_Height:_**

**_Appearance:_**

**_Tesserae?:_**

**_Strength(s):_**

**_Weakness(es):_**

_**Volunteer? If so, why?:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Backstory:**_

_**Preferred Placing Idea:**_

**Family:**

**Friends:**

**Token:**

**Song: (for me to listen to while I write)**

**Anything else you want to mention:**

**Okay, so this is a year after the fourth Quarter Quell, which I will be writing after this. Let's goooooo! It's pretty short, but it's not a proper chapter. That's my desperate attempt at an excuse, by the way. **

**Angela Snow, the Capitol**

I look up at the screen, face streaked with fake tears. I won't really miss my father, but the nation expects it, and I cannot let them see what I really think. His face is on the TV, with a black-and-white montage of his pictures. Oh, there's one with me in it - yes, a toddler Angela, not exposed to Corianalus Snow's violence.

The slogan 'HE LIVES IN US' is painted on banners everywhere, which is probably copyright from The Lion King. To appeal to the next generation, I assume, but clearly nobody knows what teenagers are like these days.

My one sympathy for him is that he was so close from reaping the rewards of the most successful Games yet - the fourth Quell. Everyone was prepared to shower him with praise, but as soon as the victor left the arena, he passed.

I've had the job of Presidency forced upon me, and I hate it. I don't want to rule Panem. I especially don't want to rule the Capitol. It's a bunch of idiots with bright hair who ignore the famines happening mere kilometres away. They do nothing.

Although... the Hunger Games are a truly wonderful event. I have to hand it to my father, it was pure genius. Perfection. A good way to keep the Capitol happy. And now it's my turn to control them.

It's his funeral. Everyone is forced to stand in their District squares, or in the Capitol squares, wherever they are, and watch the event. The Capitol gets to see it live, of course. If they were able to get seats at such a popular event. Honestly, it sounds like a concert.

I'm standing at the front. The words mean nothing to me, now matter how much the man beside me uses the word 'tragic'. The whole thing is dreary, but everyone has their heads down so I figure that they're mourning. I probably should too.

The man at the podium calls me up. I do, and take the attention.

"My father was a successful man. He was ambitious. He achieved all his goals in his life, and died at a good age. He is remembered by us. By you. He stays in your heart forever. This year's Games will be extra special, as we will be infused with the spirit of Corianalus Snow!"

I have no idea what I'm saying now, but I continue babbling, desperate to escape. I close it off, with everyone looking interested and vaguely sad, and go to a space in the corner. The country, thick as it is, will see it as 'wanting some peace and quiet to mourn'.

I lied, though. This year's Games won't be special because of an abusive man's spirit, but because I'm in charge now. I'll be better than him.

I already have ideas.


	2. D3F

**I'm back with a new chapter! I really liked Lexi's character: she's in the reviews if you'd like to take a look. I think she's a good example of the kind of tribute I'd want from her district. **

**Thank you, Guest 29! **

**Also, I won't be able to name the chapters properly until I'm on computer again, so for a day or two I'll have them as D3F, D7F etc.**

**Next chapter, I'm doing Sydney Abelson, D7F. **

**If you see lots of characters with a certain quality, or something that's happened to them, e.g. their mother dying, then I'll probably take it out of the character, so watch out for that.**

**Also, consider their district.**

**As of now, the tribute list looks like this:**

**D1: **

**F: N/A**

**M: Maxiem Leto**

**N/A**

**D2:**

**N/A**

**D3:**

**F: Alexis Hills**

**M: **

**D4:**

**N/A**

**D5:**

**N/A**

**D6**

**F: N/A**

**M: 1 entry - Eros Keepsake**

**D7:**

**F: Sydney Abelson**

**M: N/A**

**D8:**

**F: Elise Hamish**

**M: N/A**

**D9:**

**F: N/A**

**M: Miller Henry**

**D10: **

**F: N/A**

**M: 1 entry - Jarles Mogin**

**N/A**

**D11:**

**F: N/A**

**M: 1 entry - Avis Hemlock**

**D12:**

**N/A**

**Sorry if some of the lab stuff is confusing / boring, but it will play an important role during the Games. These tribute chapters are mainly build up. **

**Alexis Hills, District 3**

It's a Sunday. No school, so I'll be working all day in the lab, solving problems and creating new weapons for the Capitol to use.

I wake up, try and make myself look vaguely presentable and walk out the door. It's a short 5-minute walk to the lab, so I get there fairly quickly.

I'm early. There's nobody else here. I turn the lights on and clear everything up - I like things to be organised.

I feel awful. Some of these weapons that we produce cause unimaginable pain, and I don't know who the targets will be. For all I know, my technology will be used in the Hunger Games, against someone who has helped me, who I owe. Maybe one day I'll be the cause of my own death - that would be amusing.

Shuddering, I shake my head and expel such thoughts from my head. When did I start thinking so pessimistically? They probably won't even be used in the Games. This laser gun with invisible lasers will just be lying around in a box, gathering dust. A

The Reaping is in two days. I've taken tesserae. I could be reaped. I could die.

Then who would take care of my family? The twins aren't old enough. My father's in no condition for responsibilities, and my mother.. she's gone.

I miss her. I miss her laugh, and I miss the days when my dad was normal. I miss her hugs. I miss her smile. I miss her a lot.

There's a new President Snow. Angela Snow. I can relate to her - it was clear that during her speech she hated her father. I wonder what would happen if Dad died. He probably will, soon, with his alcohol consumption at an all-time high. Then we'll have a better future where we get to keep my earnings.

He doesn't even let me keep some money for food. That's how selfish he is. I have my pay lowered in exchange for food, and bring it home. We always eat it before he comes back.

I dread the moment when he comes home every day, bringing the strong scent of beer into the house, when the aroma of last night had just started to fade. And he'll find something wrong, he'll make a problem up, then blame me for it.

Sixteen more hours until that happens. In the meantime, I work on the gun. The main problem is the power. No battery will work..

I'm stupid. My eyes fastened on some solar panels, and I squeeze them inside to where the batteries would be. It'll only work during the day.

If they're used in the Games, I want to make something special which could benefit someone from District Three, that only they could find.

I take the solar panels out, and drop some dry roasted nuts from the lab's supply inside. Secret snack compartment. Smiling, I slot the panels back in and start testing.

I grab a training dummy. I enjoy testing guns. I find ranged weapons simple and logical. My type of thing. I take my goggles off and replace them with my glasses before opening the window to let sunlight hit the solar panels.

Aim. Look out for obstacles. Aim precisely. Shoot.

A hole is burned in the dummy's chest, but I couldn't see the laser. It works. I toss it aside into the finished pile and work on fixing more of them, putting nuts in every one for no reason except _why not?_.

I hear a noise behind me, and rapidly turn around, relaxing as soon as I see who it is.

"Hey," Brielle, my best and pretty much only friend, says. "You're early."

Her mother owns the lab, which is probably the only reason why I was able to get a job here. Bri helps, but she doesn't work. She just keeps me company, which I appreciate.

"Yep, and I'm done with the laser guns." I laugh a little. "They sound childish, not like a murder weapon."

Bri tosses me a rose, which I catch by the stem. "Take a look."

"It's white..?" I say, confused.

"Yes." She seems to be waiting for something, looking intently at the rose.

I stroke the petals, admiring the rose's beauty. I've heard that President Snow always keeps - _kept _\- a white rose in his pocket. Hold on - there's something in the rose.. some grey specks...

"Ah!" I cry out. The rose has suddenly disappeared. I glance down and see gunpowder which I'm fairly sure wasn't there before. "What's that? Did it just turn into-"

"Gunpowder, yeah. The rose disappears 30 seconds after the petals are touched, thanks to some sensors. Unfortunately, it doesn't light when it's in the rose yet, and we need them to if we want them to be disguised. We have tons of these. Can you fix them?"

"Probably.. I have a few questions, though."

"Shoot."

"If there are three of them, and one blows up, would the others be damaged?"

"Nope! We put something in the rose, which protects it from explosion. Even the exploding rose will be safe, it'll just not have any gunpowder."

"Would the thing that you put in the rose work in another flower... a tulip, for example?"

"A tulip! Lexi, you're a genius! Because the rose - yes! Let's try it."

Bri leaves the facility, and returns with two buckets. One filled with pink tulips (no idea where she got those from, don't ask me), and the other with gunpowder. She exits again and comes with a bucket of bright blue liquid, and a box of absolutely _tiny _chips that I think are sensors.

She takes five or so tulips and throws them in the liquid. After around a minute, she takes them out and shakes the liquid out. I scoop some of the gunpowder incredibly carefully-

"STOP!" She shrieks. I freeze. "If the gunpowder mixed with the liquid, _boom_. Go around the buckets."

"But can't you move the-"

She scowls. "Around the buckets."

"You could just-"

"Around."

I go around the buckets.

I scatter a minuscule amount into the centre and between the petals. You can barely see the gunpowder. Bri takes three chips out of the box. Each sensor is about as large as the specks of gunpowder. She places them on the outside with utter precision. Okay, so apparently they stick as well.

"Test outside? Let's go!?" I ask.

"Lexi."

"Yeah?"

"You'll blow up."

"Oh, yeah. How do we test, then?"

Bri flips her dark hair, smirking. She places them inside a wooden box, then throws the box out the window.

"Now?" I ask.

She grabs a match from a shelf and lights it. Someone comes in, looking traumatised, but he ignores us and goes through a door I've never been in. Bri throws the match at the box and, unsurprisingly, hits it. She's amazing at everything, including sports.

The wood is engulfed in flames, and moments later there's an explosion. Quite large, too. It works!

"YES!" Bri laughs. "

We spend the rest of the day making more of those explosive tulips. Eventually my shift ends, and Bri's mother gives me my pay and food. I take it home. 3 hours to eat before he comes home.

Bri follows me and comes in. Two miniature shapes come bounding towards me and give me massive hugs.

"You're back!" My little sister, Aurora, squeals delightedly.

"Food?" Her twin, Asher, asks. He looks slightly disturbed and preoccupied.

I open my bag, and the twins pounce on the food. While Bri entertains Aurora, I take Asher outside.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

"What are the Hunger Games?"

I bite my lip. He's not supposed to know about them yet. "They're a lottery. You have to be grown up to enter. There are 2 winners per district, and they get to go to the Capitol. How did you know about them?"

"A man came while you were gone and asked if you had taken.. tes-err-ay for the Hunger Games." He looks at me with wide eyes. "What does that mean?"

"It means," I lie, "That we get extra food and a higher chance to be in the Hunger Games!"

"Yay!" Asher laughed. Then he cried out. I looked behind him and saw Aurora with her fists clenched.

"Sweetie, don't do that!" Bri comes running, then glances at me. "Sorry, I tried to stop her."

"It's fine," I say. "Aurora, why did you punch Asher in the arm?"

"I didn't!" Her voice is higher than usual. She's not doing a great job of acting. "He's lying."

"I saw you."

"I heard him and came running."

I sigh. "Okay, sure. Just don't do it again."

"But I didn't-"

"I know you didn't." I nod reassuringly.

"What were you talking about?"

"None of your business," Asher snaps. I frown. When did these two become so distant? They usually get along really well.

I ignore it.

"Sorry," Bri says. "I've got to go. Tech shipping to the Capitol tonight. Good luck with your, um, family issues tonight."

"Aww!" Aurora whines, clinging to Bri's leg. Bri laughs and shakes her off. "Can't she stay?" She looks at me pleadingly.

I lean down and whisper, "Dad will be here soon."

She flinches, and while she's distracted Bri goes.

Sure enough, a few minutes later, my father arrives home. The odour of beer wafts into the house. I can barely breathe.

"Oi!" He shouts at me. His voice makes it clear that he's drunk. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alexia, your daughter."

"Clean the house! I smell beer. Why isn't the house clean? Where's my steak?" He raises his hand. I take a step back.

"I've been working all day for your alcohol money." I throw it at him, disgusted. "We can't afford steak, because you take the money. Or any food, for that matter."

"Does it look like I care?" He bellows, hitting me on the cheek. I barely feel the impact, as I'm used to it, but there's still a burning sting that lingers. My cheek is probably red. "This won't be enough for tomorrow! Do you know how expensive pints are these days?"

My eyes water. "I'm sorry, that's all I get paid."

Aurora and Asher have run off. "Get a better job!" He curses. "You're a failure. Go to bed."

"It's-"

"Go." He day's sternly, raising his hand for another strike. I go to the room that I share with the twins and eventually enter a troubled sleep.

*

I wake up.

Asher is shaking me. Rubbing my eyes, I get up reluctantly.

"It's seven o' clock! The Reaping is in three hours!"

"Okay, okay. You're not supposed to come."

"Wait, what?"

"Just stay here. Did Dad leave?"

"Yes."

I get ready for the Reaping, having a shower, brushing my hair and teeth, rinsing my face.

I put on the only dress I own. It's a beautiful shade of dark blue, with a yellow ribbon at the waist. The hem is a little tattered, but it's all I have, and it belonged to my mother, meaning it's beautiful in my eyes.

My dad must be at the Reaping. I doubt that he needs to be sober to know what will happen if he doesn't attend.

The twins will be there, but in the audience. I won't be with them, so I asked Bri's mother to keep an eye on them yesterday. She agreed.

I'm ready. I clutch my mother's locket tight to my chest. When I open it, I see a photo of the twins and I, laughing.

I wait for the twins to get ready, wondering what would happen if I _do _get Reaped. Someone would obviously volunteer, and I'd be fine. Right? It's a small chance, anyway. Tens of thousands of names in there, only 24 of mine. It's not going to happen.

Once Asher is ready, Aurora comes down soon after. They both wear slightly torn jeans and a T-shirt. They don't have to dress up, since they'll come home no matter what.

We walk to the district square. We're quite early - there are only a few hundred people around at the moment.

Our district's escort, Maylene Canders, has sky blue hair in a pillar atop her head. Her dress is bright pink with matching lipstick - it hurts my eyes.

The Reaping Balls are beside her - one on each side. We wait around idly for around ten minutes before the clock strikes 11 and the square is filled.

I get the injection, then go to the 14-year-old girls section. Bri is 15, so I'm alone. I can't see Asher or Aurora.

Maylene starts the annual speech, but I zone out and just hear a word every once in a while. Eventually, she finishes, and she goes to the girls' Reaping Ball.

Everything slows down. It's taking minutes for Maylene Canders to take the slip of paper. I'm using all my will to keep her hand away from the Reaping Ball, anything to stop it. If only I had a machine that could control bodies.

The closer her fingers get to the top slip, the quicker my breathing gets.

I'm scared. No, I'm terrified. I'll gladly admit it, I'm afraid. But it's not going to happen. I'm just being pessimistic.

Maylene takes the slip out, then drops it back in. She rummages around again, and takes another piece of paper. It's been folded twice. She unfurls it. It doesn't have my name. It's not my name. My name isn't on that piece of paper.

"Alexis Hills!" She announces.

No. No. I'm hallucinating or something. It didn't happen. I'm imagining things. It's someone else.

Someone shoves me forward. Oh my God, I've been Reaped.

Why am I panicking? Someone will volunteer. There's someone who wants to go in. There's someone who wants to go instead of me.

I walk to the front, and go up the side steps. Nobody says anything. I'm at the front now. No-one has volunteer.

I'm not going in. I can run. I'm too fast for the Peacekeepers. They're carrying heavy guns. I'll be fine. I need to get out.

Asher.. he looks excited, and happy. I shouldn't have lied. What's going to happen when I don't come back? What's going to happen when he sees me dying on screen?

Aurora looks bored. She has no idea what's about to change.

Who will take care of them?

Another name is called, but I don't listen. I'm on the verge of crying. I'm going to die. My life is over at the ripe old age of 14.

The boy steps up, looking determined. _He _probably prepared. _He's _probably ready.

Everything that follows is a blur, until it's time for the visits.

My first visitor is my father. I flinch. He holds his hands up. "I won't hurt you."

I scowl. "Tell that to all my slap marks."

Rage crosses his face, but he fights it. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sober."

"Fine."

"Please, win. You have to win."

"Why?" I ask him angrily. "So you have the money to buy all the alcohol you want?"

"I can't take care of the twins."

"No kidding. Is Bri outside?"

"Brielle is, yes. Along with her mother."

"Fine then, I don't need you. Don't go near Aurora or Asher. Don't even think about laying a finger on them."

"I'm so sorry." I see tears in his eyes. I'm shocked at this sudden change. "I know there's no excuse for what I did. I know they hate me. But I will try to get better. If- _when_ you come back, you'll come back to a new me. I hope."

"I hope so, too."

"I have a job now. I'm giving up alcohol, slowly. I'm going to use the money to pay for necessities and nothing more. The spare will go to the twins, whoever's taking care of them."

"Good." I smile.

It's the first one he's seen in a while, and it'll probably be the last.

"Bye. I'll see you soon, maybe."

"Yeah. Bye." He goes, and I'm left alone for a minute.

My next visitors are probably the only ones left. Bri, Bri's mother, Aurora and Asher.

Asher starts. "I explained to them what the Hunger Games are. Now they know."

"You're so lucky!" Aurora laughs. They're so happy, I almost cry.

"We'll take care of them." Bri's mother says. Then she looks at the twins. "While you're gone."

"You know the tech we've been making the past year?" Bri begins. "It was shipped to the Capitol, and arrived a few hours ago. Apparently they'll be used in the Games."

"That's cool." I say. But I don't care, and she knows it. I'll be dead in a week or so anyway.

"Dad's changed." I tell them. "He was sober, for once, and he said he's got a job. Apparently he'll use the money for Aurora and Asher, so hopefully that'll cover their expenses."

"Oh, yeah!" Aurora flips her hair. "I'm expensive! I'm worth TONS!"

I smile at her, but it's a sad smile.

Bri's mother turns to Bri. "We have to go, now. The lab needs supervision."

"Can I come in a few minutes?" Bri pleads. Bri's mother nods, and leaves. She then looks at me. "The twins will be fine, I promise. I'm so sorry I didn't volunteer."

"It's okay." I don't mind. "I don't resent you for it. I wouldn't have done it either if I were you."

She bites her lip anxiously. "Please win. I know you can do it. Just always be on the lookout. Set traps, and whatever. The Careers have brawn, but we have brain."

"Traps?" Asher asks confusedly.

"Yes." Bri answers. "The mouse traps, which have cheese."

"Oh, ok-"

They're all dragged out by Peacekeepers. My time is up.

Nobody else comes. I'm never going to see them again, who am I kidding? I'm going to die. The best I can hope for is that it's quick, and dignified.

I'm taken away, and forced onto the train with my District partner.

Let the Games begin.

**Okay, tell me what you thought!**

**I'm **so so so **sorry it took 10 days. I was on vacation for three days. I promise everything else will be out quicker.**

**Sydney Abelson next! Here we go! **

**~Lemon**


End file.
